Smear
by ButterflySidle
Summary: Sara Has taken up a new hobby... This was a fic for the Elemental fic-a-thon at geekfiction. Prompts: Garden & Grave. HUGE thank you to mingsmommy for the beta. GSR pairing and rated Mature.


**Author:** Butterflysidle

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Sara takes up a new hobby

**A/n: **HUGE thank you to an amazing beta mingsmommy for her amazing beta work and patience, and for just being her. 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own them, CSI... yada yada... you get it ;)

* * *

**Smear**

The sun was hot, boring down against Sara's back as she dug up another spot in the soil for the baby plant. She took a few seconds to lean down, sniffed the alyssum and smiled as she pulled back. There was always something about the scent of fresh flowers that made her heart flutter. She looked up at the bright sky then back down at the small plant, before placing it into the ground and covering its roots with soil.

A new life, a new home.

There were days when Gil had to pinch his arm, remind himself that this had happened; that they had happened. He didn't think it was possible to care for someone as much as he cared about Sara Sidle.

He pinched himself to remind his brain, that it wasn't a dream. This-this as real.

She was radiant as the sun beat down on her freckled skin. Her soft blue top, covered in mud blotches from the amount of hard work she had put into this garden, her little garden.

It was something she started the day she arrived back home, came home and slid into his arms where he knew she always belonged. It had taken over her after-lunch slot, where she would sit outside in the yard and plant. Sometimes, she'd just water the plants, care and admire them for a little before she'd sit out on the deck and read.

When Gil first found her outside, he was surprised at this new facet of her personality. She explained without him even asking that, 'She needed a little more life in her life.' He shrugged and nodded and decided not to push it. Knowing Sara would tell him when she was ready.

And she did. She came to him one night after they'd both showered and gotten ready for bed, and told him all about her time away. About how she visited her mother (who had died shortly after her second visit to the home), about how she got to see her brother again, met his kids, his new wife.

Sara and her brother had buried their mother in Tamales Bay, where their life had started and ended. They had decided to bury her, unlike what had been done their father. No, he was not in a grave; he had been cremated and his ashes set in the back yard of their childhood home soon after he had been released from the coroner's office many years ago.

Shortly after her mother's death, Sara had been ready to come home, ghosts buried in their own grave.

Her only promise she had made to herself, was the garden, something for her to take care of and feed and nurture.

Something that was going to depend on her.

He watched her wipe her forehead and stretch her back and used that as an invitation for a distraction.

"It's beautiful Sara." He called as he closed the sliding door behind him, using the loud noise as an interruption.

Sara looked back at him over her shoulder, smile bright as she took the opportunity to stand. Her arms stretched over her head as he approached.

"Thanks, it's almost done… probably pick up a few more flowers tomorrow." She gave a small shrug and rested her hands on his shoulders as he stepped in front of her.

She smiled softly at him as he dipped his head and pecked her lips. That's when he saw it.

"You have a little-" He brought his hand up and wiped at the dirt smear on her cheek with his thumb. "There, gone." He pressed his lips to where the smear was and spotted a few more. "I think you need to get washed up Sara Sidle." His voice soft and teasing.

Sara gave a low laugh. "Yea- probably." She wiped at her chin with the back of her hand. "Will you be accompanying me… or with this be a solo occasion?" Her hands met behind his neck to finger the curls sitting on the nape.

Gil gave a mock dramatic sigh. "Well, there's no use in wasting water…" He began to back up slowly towards the house. "You know… all this activity… we could order in." His eyebrows wiggled as Sara laughed and nodded.

"OK-OK." She smiled as she tugged him into the house.

He laughed softly as he removed her clothing, soft kisses pressing against every piece of skin he uncovered.

"Your beard tickles- You didn't shave today," she hummed gently in accusation as her gaze followed him and his masterful lips.

Her shoulder.

Her collar bone.

The valley between her breasts.

Her smile was soft as he kissed his way lower before removing her pants.

"I love your skin." Kiss. "Your freckles." Another kiss under her navel.

Sara cocked her head and cupped his face, her thumb tracing over his cheeks. Leaning down she pressed her lips to his, watching him as she pulled back.

"I'm happy you came home..." he whispered as he stood, arms sliding around her waist as his hands rested dangerously low on her back.

Sara nodded and offered a soft smile. "Me, too," she breathed in response.

He backed her up and reached behind her, turning on the shower as Sara stuck her hand in, giving Gil the opportunity to undress.

It was quick. She had stepped in first and he followed. She found herself drawn to his embrace again after only parting mere seconds before.

She pressed against him and rested her cheek on his shoulder, her arms wrapping around his chest as his molded around her, holding her, protecting her.

Keeping her close.

Sara pulled back first and looked up before pressing a kiss to his lips. The kiss was soft but a little needy as she pressed against him, fully, feeling the water hitting his back and spraying her.

Gil's body worked of its own accord as he backed her up slowly, his own lips massaging hers as his tongue prodded for entry, the warm spray now ignored.

When she allowed it, he moaned softly as he tasted her.

Sara, sweet, sweet Sara.

His body trapped hers against the wall as her hand snaked its way down, stroking his member with purpose. His hips bucked as he thrust through her hand as his own digits delved between her legs, working her clit with fervor.

Her whimper was soft and barely there, but her body spoke volumes for itself as her leg hooked over his hip. Gil pulled his hand back and lifted the other legs as Sara took the opportunity to hook her ankles behind his back for leverage.

His eyes were on hers now as he pressed his lips softly to hers. Gil panted softly, burying his face in the crook of her neck, nipping at her skin as her hands rubbed the back of his neck.

He entered her in a slow glide. The slickness caused them both to gasp until he was buried to the hilt. He pulled out and re-entered as Sara's panting increased a little.

She was arching to him now, giving him complete access of all of her and Gil took the opportunity to latch his lips onto one of her breast, listening as she whimpered his name, urging him to go faster.

Harder.

And he complied. Hips thrusting and rubbing against her as he brought them both closer to the brink, no other sounds but that of the water, breathing and their own two bodies.

"Almost-" He heard her high pitch whimper under her breath and he knew how close she was.

His lips trailed up to her lips again, seeking its mate as a hand snaked back down to rub her clit gently. Needing her to finish first, needing her to finish before he did.

Pulling back, he watched her and was awed as she tightened around him, her eyes shut tight and mouth slightly open as he felt her breathing, his name dripping from her lips.

The site of Sara coming undone was his undoing as pumped through her orgasm, thrusting just a few times before letting go. His own low cry filling the small space as he shot into her, breathing her name.

He felt her tug him close into her embrace; his legs were a little shaky as he sat down on the edge of the tub, a panting Sara now on his lap.

Her head was tuck under his chin as she tried to calm, listening to his rapid breathing, matching it. Gil's hands danced along her back as he bent to kiss her forehead.

"You're still dirty," he commented with a soft laugh as he wiped at the grime on her forehead before pressing his lips over it.

Sara moaned. "Yes, but being dirty definitely worked in my favor today." She sat up and smiled at him, causing Gil to shake his head.

"Come on, let's clean you up."

* * *

_Fin_

Comments are love.


End file.
